Raven's Past
I knew I was dead the moment Bone stabbed me with his sword. I knew it. But I didn't cry. And I didn't scream. Instead, somehow my soul.. Smiled. I didn't know why I did it. But I guess you do crazy things when you're trying to rescue friends. My eyes were already blurring, coming unfocused. I heard my last remaining friend Spoteye shout my name. And yet.. I didn't respond. With Bone's sword still stabbed in my gut, I slumped on the wall, smiling up at him. And then my life was fulfilled.. So I died. One last act of kindness. One last act of bravery. One last act with my last breath. And I knew it had been good. Fionna Rose Smith, present! Skip back about a gazillion pages ago to my beginning. Odd, right? Seeing my death, and then my life, in repeat? It was odd for me, too, when I wrote this. But at least it starts on a good note. I was blind. I was deaf. And I had no idea wha was happening. All I knew was that programming had been hacked in my brain. Apparently I was a science experiment for a place called Greenfield Lab. For the first few minutes, I was grasping the air, until my eyes and my ears cleared. It was hard to take in. I was in a tube made of glass, surrounded by scientists who were examining me. Behind them were gadgets, medical equipment, and.. Cats. No, seriously. At least, I thought they were. But honestly, they looked like humans had married cats or something. One was a Snowleopard with a white vest and a blue scarf. The other was a cheetah with a identical white vest and white shoes. Lastly, there was a tiger with a black trench coat. When I spoke I knew I was a girl. Or, a guy with a girly voice.. Or- You get the point. "Erm.. Where am I?" I muttered. The scientists leapt in the air in joy, glad I could talk. The cats just stared at me as if I was an explosive. Then the cheetah got up, and pressed a button to open my tube. But I stayed where I was. I didn't trust these scientists and these cats. Before I made up my mind to burst through the door and escape, the cheetah took my hand and pulled me up. It was awkward becuase I wanted to sit, so it took a minute to pull me up. He bowed to me as if I were royalty. I blinked, staring at him. Apparently he thought I was deaf, so he spoke to me in an irritated voice. "Great. The first female we make turns out to be a deaf. We need someone who can hear to be an engineer, not someone who can't hear a tree fall!" He glared at me. I felt horrified of what he had done. Maybe even a bit angry.. And that's when I punched him in his gut. Wind, Jinx, and Bone It was quiet. The scientists stared at me in horror. I faked a cough, looking down at the cheetah. "Uh, sorry.." I said blankly. He groaned in response, and gave me a thumbs up. Throughout the silence, I heard the tiger mutter to the snowleopard, "I like her toughness already.". I beamed in happiness. At least two members liked me. But the scientists didn't. No sooner had I walked out of my tube, they grabbed my by the scruff and pushed me towards the exit. "Hey, wait a second! Lemme go!" I shouted at them, but they didn't stop. Finally the Tiger had punched a scientist in the back, putting an end to my exit rally. The Tiger walked up, nodding to me. "Bone the Siberian Tiger, nice to meet you. And you must be Fionna.. Or, Fionna Rose Smith." He grinned, revealing pointed teeth. No wonder they were afraid of him. ''Fionna Rose Smith... ''So that was my name. I looked at a mirror hanging on the wall. Looking back at me.. I saw I was a cat. Like them. With knee-length black hair, a black vest with neon green trimming, and stormy gray eyes. And for the first time in my life, I grinned. Bone spoke again. "The cheetah is Jinx.. He's your brother, and the leader. That snowleopard is Wind. He's your pilot. And I'm the muscle." He said calmly. A few minutes later, we were all seated in a meeting room aboard their ship just outside the lab. No, it wasn't small. In fact, it was 2 football fields wide, and one football field tall. If you can imagine that... Apparently, Jinx was still getting over the fact that I punched his gut earlier, and Bone was still grinning at me. I liked it at first, but after a minute, he didn't stop, and he looked more like a maniac then someone you'd want to talk to. Wind sat in the corner, his eyes locked onto me, as if he were scanning me. I couldn't bare look at him, so I looked way. After a minute or so, it still kept going on. I got up from my chair, looking at them. "Could you please stop staring at me..?" I said with a sigh. They blinked at me. Then Wind spoke: "Raven, it's not our fault that you're a girl. We're still getting used to it." I was speechless. But, that did explain it, at least. I just didn't get why they would care... Bots Looking back on it, I wish I just had stayed in the meeting room. But no, of course I got hungry at that moment. What had happened was this: Wind's words still stung my pelt like a fire. When everyone had slowly gotten quiet again, I asked if I could go get something to eat. Jinx had gotten up and had walked with me to the Mess Hall. We had talked on the way. "I think you're still cool, even though you're a girl.." He said, looking at me. "Yeah. Thanks for the encouragement, I guess.." I said in a vague tone as I stared at the floor. He seized my arm, stopping me. I immediately flicked it off, but he simply seized it again. "What the heck Jinx?!" I muttered. But now I knew why he had done it. Because in front of us, a giant hole was being traced. The next second it popped up, and two bots flew in, glaring at us with their mechanical eyes. I did what humans did. I backed away, scared. But they simply floated forward, following us. Jinx's eyes flicked back and forth nervously. I grabbed where a sword should be, attached in the scabbard along my back, but there was nothing. And I was giving up hope as the grabbed my neck, and flew out of the hole with me. Why I'm a tomboy Long story short, I spent two years with these bots. I couldn't beat them, I was too young, and too weak. But what they didn't know was that I was about to turn the tide of their peaceful life.